Looting bag
Emblem Trader |examine = You can store stuff in the bag when you're in the Wilderness. |weight = 0 }} The looting bag is an item uncommonly dropped by almost any monster in the Wilderness (excluding aviansies) with a drop rate of 1/30, and cannot be picked up with Telekinetic Grab. NPCs that spawn while doing Treasure Trails, such as double agents, Armadylian guards and Bandosian guards can also drop the looting bag. Obtaining Among the most efficient ways to obtain the looting bag are killing thugs and/or chaos druids in Edgeville Wilderness Dungeon. Alternatively, players may purchase one from the Bounty Hunter Store with 10,000 points. Usage The looting bag can hold up to 28 items (or stacks for items like bolts). The items can only be put in while in the Wilderness; if players try to put items in outside of the Wilderness, they will get the message: "You can't put items in the bag unless you're in the Wilderness". In addition, the items can only be stored if they are tradeable. Players can use the Open option, which makes every tradeable item picked up go straight into the looting bag whilst in the Wilderness. Once players have looted their desired items, they can use the Close option to have items go into the inventory instead. When using items on a closed bag, players will be asked how many they wish to store (one, five, or all). Should players wish to have the bag always store as many as possible when using items on it (such as dragon bones), they may use the Settings option to always store as many as possible of the desired item. Players can deposit items in the bank by accessing the bank interface, where they can click on the looting bag to show its contents. Clicking on the items or the "deposit all" function will send the items to the bank. As Ultimate Ironman players cannot use the bank, the only way for them to get the contents inside is to die. It is extremely popular for both player killers and monster hunters, as player killers can place items in the bag without having to use or drop most of their supplies, which can weaken them greatly. Players killing monsters like green dragons can add an extra 14 kills to the looting bag in addition to what they have in their inventory, boosting profit rates per hour. Stored items in the looting bag do not add extra weight for the player. If the player dies with a looting bag, it is always lost upon death, even if the player doesn't have anything else protecting over it. When this happens, the player who killed the person holding the looting bag will get everything inside the bag, excluding food and potions. The bag can be brought onto Entrana, as long as there are no prohibited items in it. Trivia *If you try to store the looting bag within itself while the storage interface is open, a message in the chatbox will appear, stating You may be surprised to learn that bagception is not permitted. *Players used to be able to "deny" their killer from getting items in the bag by destroying the bag, as it destroyed all the items inside it. This was changed in an update on 5 April 2018 so that if the bag is destroyed, all items (except food and potions) would be dropped to the ground. *The emblem trader used to charge 150,000 points until an update on 9 August 2018. The same update also made it possible to open the looting bag and then pick up items to directly send the items into the bag. Category:Old School-exclusive content